


Lovely Rainy Days

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Shara, Dad!Poe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grandpa Kes, Light Angst, Post Episode IX, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Yavin 4, koyo melons, mom!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Reason for writing this: I love Dad!Poe so much. By the way English is not my first language. Thank you for reading!





	Lovely Rainy Days

Poe wakes up abruptly, the air taken out of his lungs instantly. He groans and rolls to his side so his attacker falls on the bed beside him. 

 

“Shara, what did I tell you about jumping on Papa when he’s asleep?” Poe cracks one of his eyes slightly and smiles when he sees the curly head of hair that belongs to his daughter. She’s looking at the door that leads out of the room.

 

“We don’t jump on Papa when he’s sleeping because we can scare him. Sorry Mama,” the little girl answers, clearly ashamed of her actions. Poe closes his eye when the little girl turns back to look at him.

 

“I’m not the one you have to apologize to,” the voice from the hallway goes on. The little girl climbs back on his chest and drops kisses on his forehead. “I’m sorry Papa,” Shara says loud enough for her mother to hear her. She keeps kissing him and Poe can’t help but laugh as his daughter’s soft hair tickles him. “He’s fine Mama! He’s laughing!” His daughter shouts, hands still on his cheeks.

 

“I’m sure he is, baby.” Poe can hear the amused tone in his wife’s voice.

 

Poe opens his eyes completely and smiles at his daughter. “Good morning baby, did you have a nice meditation session with Mama?” He usually gets up at the same time as they do, but he had gone to bed a lot later than usual last night.

 

“Yes! Mama’s making breakfast.” Shara bounces on his chest, making him cough slightly. “Okay, okay, I’m getting up!” Poe laughs, sitting up in bed after wrapping an arm around his daughter’s small body so she doesn’t fall off the bed. He stands up, resting her on his hip and walks out the bedroom. 

 

As soon as he reaches the end of the hallway, Shara shimmies down so she can run into the living room where BeeBee is charging. Poe walks into the kitchen and leans against the wall, watching his wife cook.

 

Rey had been a great friend after she saved the Resistance on Crait. After a couple of months and long nights of insomnia spent together, they had easily fallen in love. Poe had given her his mother’s ring on the one year anniversary of their first kiss. Their engagement had lasted two long years, both of them wanting to wait until the war was over before getting married. They got married one week after the last First Order officer’s trial was over. Originally, they had planned to stay longer with the newly formed government, but, as soon as they learned that Rey was pregnant, they moved to Yavin 4. Poe built them a house on his dad’s farm and they began their domestic life. Both of them needed to keep an active lifestyle, so they transformed the old rebel base into a flight academy allowing them to keep on helping the government and doing what they love. They’ve been on Yavin for 5 years now, and they both love it. 

 

“Are you coming over here to help me or are you just going to stare at me?” Rey looks over her shoulder at him. 

 

Poe walks over to her and wraps his arms over her swollen stomach. She’s due next month and both of them are really excited to hold their baby. Shara is already excited to be a big sister and Kes is elated to have an other grandchild. Rey puts one of her hands on Poe’s forearm and draws tiny circles on it with her thumb. “This is not want I meant when I asked you to help me.”

 

“But is it helping?” Poe teases her.

 

“Hugs always help, you’re right.” Rey angles her head so she can kiss him. Poe hums against her lips making her smile. Their kiss gets interrupted when their daughter bumps into their legs.

 

“I wanna a kiss too!” Shara whines. Poe picks her up and peppers her cheek with kisses while Rey takes care of the other one. The toddler giggles and Poe lets her down.

 

“Do you want me to cut the Koyo melon?” Poe asks when he spots the fruit on the counter.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Poe goes to the counter and cuts the fruit giving small pieces to Shara that is sitting on the floor beside him, playing with a small x-wing model. He sets the table and lifts Shara into her high chair. Rey sits down and Poe serves breakfast so she can rest her feet. They start eating the food, Poe having to occasionally wipe Shara’s face as she gets her breakfast all over it.

 

Rey never imagined that she would get to have this life. When she was on Jakku, the idea of having a family was a far away dream. Then when she read the Jedi Code in the ancient Jedi texts she stole from Ahch-to, she concluded that she was never meant to have a family. That had all changed the night she was walking around the new base, as she was unable to sleep, hunted by the nightmares of Snoke and Kylo Ren torturing her. She was walking in the hangar when she spotted him. He was working on his new x-wing. Well, more trying to work on his ship as he was shaking so badly he could barely hold his tools. He was angrily talking to himself, cursing his inability to calm down and stop shaking. Rey had walked up to him and convinced him to sit down. She helped him to calm down and stop shaking. They had spent the rest of the night talking and telling each other stories. When the sun came up and the light started to slowly pour in, Rey had the feeling, maybe from the Force, that Poe would always be there for her. That had started their tradition of meeting up at night when they couldn’t sleep which slowly morphed into sleeping in the same bed, chasing each others nightmares away. 

 

“Rey, are you okay?” Poe speaks up, snapping her out of her train of thoughts. She feels a tear trickle down her cheek. Poe stands up immediately and kneels in front of her chair, putting a hand on her knee. 

 

“I’m fine, this is a happy tear.” Poe brushes it away with his thumb and Rey leans in, enjoying the warmth that radiates from his palm. “I … I was just remembering the night I found you in the hangar and we spent the night talking. You changed my life and I’ve loved you ever since.” 

Poe stands up and cradles her head against his chest. He presses a long kiss to the top of head and brushes his own tears away. I love you too, Sunshine. I don’t know what I would be without you.” 

 

“Is Mama sad?” Shara’s tiny voice makes Poe turn around. The little girl looks unsure and puts her hands up, wanting to be held.

 

“No sweetheart, Mama is happy. Come here.” Poe picks her up, kisses the side of her head and puts her in Rey’s lap. Rey hugs her daughter, reassuring the nervous toddler. 

 

Poe does the dishes while Rey plays with Shara in the living room. Just like Rey, he never imagined he would have a family. While Rey thought she would never find her family, Poe had just assumed he would just die before he could settle down. Fighter pilots have never had a great life expectancy in wars, something he had accepted when he defected from the New Republic’s Navy. He didn’t help his odds by pulling off crazy stunts and volunteering for dangerous missions. He always kept a small hope that he would one day come back to Yavin for his father. Sometimes, he finds himself staring at Rey and Shara, unable to believe that he’s theirs. He still has nightmares from time to time, and so does Rey, but they aren’t as bad. 

 

“Mija do you want to come with me to see abuelo?” Poe asks over his shoulder as he puts the last plate in the cupboard. The little girl looks up and clap her hands, clearly on board with the idea.

 

“Go get your rain coat and your boots while Papa finishes the cleaning up,” Rey tells her daughter and laughs as her daughter sprints down the hall to her bedroom. She loves the rain on Yavin so much. The first time that she saw one of the moon’s famous rainstorm, she had run outside, letting the fat droplets of water roll over her. Now, going outside during the rain season means drying her curly headed child or washing a mud covered toddler, but she still loves them.

 

Poe throws the dish rag on the counter before going to help his wife to stand up, their little baby making it harder and harder for her to move. 

 

“I’m going to take a nap, wake me up when you get back?” Rey whispers into his ear. Poe hums in agreement and kisses her. He waits until he hear the cute sound of his daughter’s feet before stepping out of the embrace.

 

He crouches down and while she puts her little boots on and he tames her hair by putting it in a simple braid, tying it with one of the hair ties he seems to always have in his pockets since she was born. Poe picks up her rain poncho - a smaller version of Rey’s one - to help her shrug into it, putting the hood up. He kisses her nose when her head appears, making the little girl giggle. Poe puts on his rain gear and opens the door to the cottage, Shara slipping out the door, bounding down the path to her grandfather’s house. Poe cringes when he sees the mud spatter everywhere, confirming his initial assessment that he will need to wrestle his four year old into the fresher later. He follows her and smiles when he spots his father bracing himself to catch the running child. Kes lifts her up and hugs her. His father had called earlier to know if Poe could come over and help him with the broken fence in the back of the property. Of course he could have done it himself, but he knows that Poe feels like he has years to catch up on and he loves having his grand daughter over. Poe picks up the toolbox and they walk to the end of a row of Koyo melon trees. 

 

Poe starts working while Shara sits beside him handing him the tools he asks for. Kes remembers the first time Poe had come back after the war finished. He was working in his fields when he heard a ship pierce the atmo. In the last years, ships coming to Yavin were rare. When he had recognized the Millennium Falcon, Kes had panicked. He hadn’t had any news from Poe in the last months and the news that the war was over had not reached Yavin 4 yet. He had assumed that Leia was coming to tell him the bad news personally given how their families are close. He had watched the Falcon land, already close to breaking down. When the boarding ramp had lowered and Poe came out, he had started crying. Poe had run up to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. Kes had run his hands over his son face and looked him over, searching for injuries.

 

“Papa, I’m okay. I’m alive. The War is over, we won,” Poe had reassured his weeping father.

 

“It’s finally over?” Kes had still asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s finished”

 

“Then why are you still in uniform? Why are you flying the Falcon?”

 

“Actually, I’m still in active duty. I just asked for a short leave, well I gave myself leave, I’m a general now. I wanted to introduce you to someone.” Poe had stepped back, extending his hand to the girl that was patiently waiting a couple step away. Kes hadn’t noticed her at first. “Dad this is Rey, my fiancé. Rey this is Kes Dameron, my father.”

 

He had immediately hugged the girl, knowing for an inexplicable reason that she had saved his son’s life. Poe and Rey had only two days on Yavin before having to go back for the trials. They had come back after the trials finished to get married and left again to help with the rebuilding of the government. A couple of months later, Kes had heard the Falcon enter atmo again. This time when Poe had stepped off the ship, Kes had known that they were staying for good. The swell of Rey’s stomach had been a good indicator, but it was Poe’s smile that had confirmed it. The next few weeks had been joyful and sad at the same time. They had stayed in Poe’s old bedroom while they built the new house, making him realize how the war had impacted his son and daughter in-law. Kes had been awakened one night by Poe’s scream and had run down the hall to his boy’s bedroom, blaster in hand as his old Pathfinder training had kicked in. When he had opened the door to the room, his heart had broken at the sight of his son crying in his wife lap about his head being torn apart and how it still hurts, Rey also crying, rocking him back and forth, telling him that she knows, but they are safe now. Rey had looked up, at him silently inviting him to sit on the bed beside Poe. He had dropped the blaster in the hallway before sitting down and rubbing his son’s back they way he used to when Poe had nightmares as a little boy until he had fallen back to sleep. In the morning, Poe had told him about his capture and his unpleasant stay in the First Order’s hands. Rey had also told him her story and Kes had cried, angry that these two kind souls had suffered so much.

 

It happened a couple more times and Kes knows that they still sometime happens, but rarely. He knows that they had difficulty going to sleep when Shara was born, feeling the need to watch her at all times, scared that somebody would snatch their baby during the night. One time, he had walked in their cottage, early in the morning intending to make them breakfast, finding them both asleep on the floor of Shara’s nursery. It had brought back the memory of his wife and him having difficulty going to sleep if Poe wasn’t in the bed with them. They had missed is early years and the thought of missing one more moment had been hard to deal with. Now, looking at Poe laugh every time Shara purposefully hands him the wrong tool, he’s simply happy that his son came back to him. 

 

Little Han was born on a rainy day like his sister. They were having supper in their cottage when Shara spoke up.

 

“Mama, baby wants to say hi.” The little girl jumped of her grandfather’s knees to run up to Rey.

 

“Next week sweetheart and then you can say hello to the baby,” Rey reminded her daughter.

 

“No, now!” Shara cried. Poe got up and and scooped her up, trying to calm her. “Baby says hi, Papa!” She screamed trying to wiggle out of Poe’s arms.

 

“Shara you need to calm down, mija,” Poe cooed, concerned with his daughter’s attitude. She’s always been an excited child, but she barely cries unless she gets really hurt. “Everything is f-”

 

“Poe, my water just broke,” Rey cuts off Poe. “Shara’s right, the baby is saying hi,” she jokes, trying to calm her already panicking husband. 

 

Poe quickly kisses his daughter’s cheek before handing her to Kes and helping Rey out of her chair. Poe runs to the nursery and grabs the hospital bag that’s already packed and then sprints to get the speeder. While Poe goes into protective panicking dad mode, Rey says goodnight to her daughter and gets her rain coat. She isn’t really stressed out this time. Doctor Kalonia had also retired from the army to Yavin, deciding to take charge of the medical clinic in the flight academy. She was the one who delivered Shara five years ago. Rey thanks the Force that Poe is a more than amazing driver even on his bad days since he drives them safely to the clinic. Rey had called Kalonia ahead to warn her that they were coming. The older woman is waiting for them when they arrive.

 

The labor is exhausting and it hurts. Rey breaks one of Poe’s finger just like she had done during Shara’s delivery. Poe tells her that she can break another one if she wants, that he doesn’t care and he loves her so much. Their baby is born an hour later. Kalonia tells them it’s a boy and makes sure he’s healthy, which he is. Poe carefully cradles his son on his chest and gets into the bed with Rey.

 

“What do you want to name him, Sunshine?” Poe whispers trying to not wake his newborn.

 

“His name is Han,” Rey mumbles, exhausted and slowly falling asleep.

 

“Han Dameron, that’s a great name.”

 

The next morning, they go back home with baby Han. Kes is waiting with Shara at the cottage and as soon as the little girl hears the speeder coming, she runs outside to greet them. Kes helps them unload the speeder and they go back inside. Kes gets started on the breakfast while the happy couple settles down. Poe takes Han out of his cradle, sits down on the floor and invites Shara to sit in front of him. He helps his daughter to hold her little brother and smiles at the sight of his children together.

 

“Hi baby,” Shara whispers. Rey laughs from her spot on the couch and Poe looks back at her, also laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Reason for writing this: I love Dad!Poe so much. By the way English is not my first language. Thank you for reading!


End file.
